1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a blowing system including a blowing apparatus and a related expansion device; in particular to the blowing apparatus that is able to automatically tune its operating parameters according to an identification code, and its expansion device and an operating method for the blowing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Appliances for specific uses are often seen in daily life. For example, the device for spraying mist, such as a garment steamer that uses steam to make clothes flat. In the operation of the garment steamer, the water in a container is heated so as to generate steam. The steam is sprayed out through a spout. The high-temperature steam makes the fibers of the hanging clothes to be flattened.
The mist device is such as a face-steaming device for beautifying skin. The mist device sprays the steam to the human face by heating the water to be steam that is guided to a human face. The steam renders the functions that are used to cleanse the skin and also make the skin tender.
A humidifier may be required in an indoor room when a user feels uncomfortable due to the relatively dry air. The mist sprayed out may make the indoor room slightly moist. Additionally, the water in the container may be added with fragrances or essential oils that are able to clean air.
However, according to the conventional technologies, they lack a solution for integrating the multiple functions since every steamer is merely used for one single function.